Forum:The X Jedi of Today's World
There are currently (at the time of writing) three articles by the title of "The X Jedi of Today's World", in which "X" is either Light, Dark or Shadow. These pages list some people who belong to each of these schools, which factor in at a ratio of about 1:50 compared to the countries on there, numbering about 100. Do we really need these pages to list the people on them? I doubt it. 20:43, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Not sure. I think that is a good idea to have such a comprehensive list, but I see what you are saying in regards to the wiki not really needing such a list. I will just leave it up to you Ghelæ. I mean, I spent a pretty good bit of time on creating the list of countries, but I don't care if they go. If they stay though, we will definitely have to create a couple of more pages to include the other schools of Jediism. ::::::::::::::: 23:43, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, well I've deleted the pages and given reasons and a link to here. Instead, perhaps if people want to tell others what their school of thought is, they can perhaps add a template to their userpage or a notice saying something like "I am/This user is a Blue/Green/Light/Shadow/Dark/etc Jedi". On the Christian wiki (which for some reason is the first to pop into my mind) some people use templates for their different sects, probably based of Wikipedia's religion userboxes, so perhaps we could use that idea too. 09:06, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::P.S I've made comments on Talk:Sithianism and Talk:Nominate Quotes: January 21 - 27, 2007‎, can you look at them and reply please? Now, since the "X Jedi..." pages have been deleted, should we delete the badly-written, now-orphaned biography pages written about Jedi and linked to on those pages? If the people want to write a biography on their Jedi life, I reason, they should create an account and write a summary of it on their userpage. 19:43, 10 June 2007 (UTC) : Delete them I think if people want to create a non-fancon biography they should do it on there user page like you said. Mabey we should create a guildline about this in order to make it more clear to people Lepaster 04:35, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::Alright then... Policy discussion (yay, the first actual policy discussion!... :P) Anyway, what should we have as the policy/guideline for biographies? Here's my idea: * All biographies should be made on the user's userpage unless there is a special reason for them to have an article in the main namespace. * These biographies must not seem too fictionalised or too much like a "vanity page". Remember, Wikia is not a free blog-hosting site. * Include basic information, perhaps an infobox can work for this purpose with additional information added in the userpage. How does that sound? 15:03, 11 June 2007 (UTC) : I like your ideas, and I say yets use it. However what should this policy be about user pages and biographies or what FOJ is and is not? Lepaster 15:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::We could have it mainly about userpages and biographies, but also a bit about what the FoJ wiki is and is not in regards to those concepts. I'll create a page soon about this, and any more additions can just be added on the page. I'll also create an infobox for users, with all parameters optional (as it is the case that many people will not like to give their name and age away on their userpage, for example). 15:35, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::Created at Project:Biographies. 17:16, 13 June 2007 (UTC)